The paths of Rebirth
by Kuramin
Summary: When the situation is dire again and Naruto has no choice but to take extreme decisions, a brother sacrifice will guide him to the path of salvation. Time travel, Overpowered but cautious Naruto, Normal Pairings as in cannon (no multi or yaoi). I hope I manage to continue this story and update regularly.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden or Boruto: Naruto next generations they are all property of Masashi Kishimoto, I am just using his worlds, characters and lore.**

**When the situation is dire again and Naruto has no choice but to take extreme decisions, a brother sacrifice will guide him to the path of salvation.**

**Time travel, Overpowered but cautious Naruto, Normal Pairings as in cannon (no multi or yaoi). I hope I manage to continue this story and update regularly.**

Chapter 1: Prologue.

Naruto was having a sense of déjà vu. To put it in simple words, history was repeating itself. Twice. The world is at war yet again with his village currently being destroyed and losing his best friend and brother in all but blood. His son is fighting the enemy on the front lines and he is trying to help as much as he can. You might be asking yourself how can he the hero of the shinobi nations can do only that and not save the world. Well the answer is simple. New enemy, new powers and while he is still the overpowered sage he lacks the dimension powers other combatants have.

Now he was running, with the lifeless body of Sasuke on his back, he was running to the safe spot where Sakura and Hinata were protecting the weaker shinobi and planning for . He was not looking forward to explain Sakura and Sarada why Sasuke died.

#Safety Barrier#

Swiftly reaching the hidden barrier his hearth almost stopped at Sakura's heartbroken reaction, Sarada too wanted to cry and scream but she knew that it was not the time to mourn yet.

-Why, what happened…? Asked Sakura crying and more pale than Hyuuga's.

-Sasuke…Sasuke took a fatal hit for me in the fight that I could not avoid, he-he changed places with me …

-Did he say anything? What where his last words? Please tell me Naruto. Cried Sakura while hugging her dead husband. Sarada was trying and failing to comfort her mother and while herself started to tear up.

-He said that just like Obito and Kakashi he too must never abandon his comrades.

When Sakura heard this, she knew what she had to do. She took Sasuke body and ordered Naruto to go with her. Naruto was scared of the sudden change in Sakura demeanor but trusted his old teammate.

Naruto motioned to Hinata who was around to take care of Sarada and started following Sakura to the command tent. There he saw that Sakura forcefully emptied two tables and put Sasuke on one of them.

-Naruto… While you were fighting earlier, Sasuke and I discussed that the dimensional power of the enemy was too strong even for him to fight. Therefore, he decided that in case of emergency in order to save everyone to give you his eyes.

-I understand Sakura…if there was another way…

-No Naruto, you know how stubborn he was, now lay down and I will start the operation.

-Ok. 'Furball please stop the healing and start gathering nature chakra'

-'It will be done Naruto, just so you know with this you will be the next Sage of Six Paths'.

-'I know my old friend, maybe with this way we can stop all the deaths and future wars'.

-Naruto?

-Yes Sakura, I am sorry, I am ready now.

-Good please tell Kurama to stop healing you.

-Already done Sakura.

-This will hurt a lot since there is no time for a normal operation.

-All right.

With this Sakura started working, she was very sad that she will not be able to see Sasuke before her death but a part of her was happy that she would see his eyes and legacy in Naruto and Sarada.

The operation lasted little over 10 minutes. Naruto grunted in pain but it was not the worse pain he ever felt and the loss of his brother was even worse. Now he knows what Nagato felt when he saw Yahiko die in front of his eyes and wanted pain on all the world.

-Naruto you can ask Kurama to slow heal your eyes. We do not know what effect his chakra might have.

-'Kurama you can start now'.

-'Aye… and for all that matters I am sorry about the Uchiha, he…was different than the others'.

-'I…Thank you Kurama'.

The pain in his eyes started to lower itself to a stinging and then he felt it. The part of sage's soul that was in Sasuke eyes united with his like a puzzle piece and then he opened his eyes. He felt some tingling on his head but he did not think anything about it.

Sakura gasped at this, his eyes were not like Sasuke's half Mangekyo Sharingan half Rinnegan, but they were both Rinnegan with nine tomoe each. In addition, the hair, the hair was grey. Naruto started to stand up but he was becoming dizzy from the new colors or lack of them and view of chakra.

-Take it slow Naruto.

-There is no time, Boruto is still fighting Kawaki and who knows what the Kara is doing in the other nations, not to mention the remaining Otsutsuki.

He slowly started to go out of the tent. When Hinata and other ninjas saw him, they all were frozen and some bowed at him, not as the Seventh Hokage but as the new Sage of Six Paths. Once he reached the barrier, he took one look back at the people there, his family, his friends, and the future.

-I will protect everyone, **it's a Promise!**

-'Kurama are you ready to kick some ass?'

-'…' he hears much noise coming from inside his soul where Kurama was resting.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them, he was surprised. All the tailed beasts where there arguing, But when they saw him, or more exactly his eyes they all shut up.

-'Uhm guys…what are all of you doing here?' asked Naruto confused.

-'Well I think the answers is obvious now that we saw you Naruto' the strong voice of Gyuki answered him.

-'Yes we can see that now…'said a fearful Shukaku.

-'If you would shut up your complaining for once and listen to me we would've avoided all this insanity' said an annoyed Kurama.

-'Uhm can someone explain to me what is so obvious?' Deadpans Naruto.

-'Naruto before we gave you a part of our chakra, to aid you in the last war' says Son Goku hotly as ever.

-'And now that you have old man eyes that chakra acted as a beacon to us and we followed it because we thought it was our father calling us'.

-'I understand now, that is cool right, does that mean that I can use your chakra too?' asked a happy Naruto, happy that his tailed beast friends where there with him in this time of need and happy at the possibility of being even stronger and finishing all the hell that was happening around.

-'You can always try' said Matatabi.

-'Let's go kick some fake god's ass' said Naruto and left for the outside world.

He could not explain it but the world was different trough the new eyes, sharper, clearer and he could see his connection with it.

-'Kurama give me the chakra, also you guys try to contribute as you can'.

#Safety Barrier#

Everyone felt it, a change in the air, a static discharge that raised their hair on ends and the feeling of extreme hope. Slowly Naruto was changing to his sage mode, but with some differences. Gone was the flaming golden aura to be replaced with a silver one, the 9 Truth Seeker orbs were bigger and felt heavier, his cloak was longer and plain white.

Naruto felt different too, he could feel everyone and everything, every chakra in the world, from stones to trees, from insects to animals and then he felt it. The nature was crying, hurt by the abuse of its life and gifts.

-'Guys... why i feel so much pain and sadness' asked an even sadder Naruto.

-'Naruto... i don't know how to say this but we are not lucky anymore' answered Chomei.

-'What do you mean Chomei?'

-'Naruto try to feel the life of humans' indicated Kurama.

Naruto took a second to concentrate and then fell on his knees crying.

-'What... why there is so little people alive in the world?' asked a desperate Naruto.

-'It seems that Kara mission is to clean the world for the Otsutsuki...' offered a sad Kurama, sad because he didn't know how to help his human.

-Naruto what is wrong? Is Boruto ok? Asked a scared Hinata thinking something happened to their son.

The other ninja around too were both confused and terrified at the sight of their Hokage after he just obtained an overwhelming power now he was kneeling and crying in front of them. Meanwhile Naruto was having an internal struggle, he just promised that he would protect everyone, but it was too late, more than half of the world was dead. He was desperate, for all the power he had, he could not revive everyone, at least not after he fought all the Kara and remaining Otsutsuki, he might've been on par with the Old Sage but he was not a god.

'What would Old Sage Hagoromo do?'Naruto thought. When he left the living world to travel trough chakra and observe the future he was at peace that it will go forward and survive, but Naruto now could not sacrifice himself to save everyone because this world enemies would still be alive, and if he would fight it would be too late to revive them. It was Naruto toughest decision.'What would Sasuke do?'

'Wait, travel through chakra?' he asked himself, and then it clicked. If the sage could travel forward in the future trough chakra, why he could not travel backwards, to stop everything from happening or at least give the world a chance at winning.

With new resolve and the decision already taken to fix the past and the many mistakes of the previous generation, Naruto raised himself steady and straight. The ninjas saw this and brightened and started cheering, they were thinking that their hero found himself and hope in keeping his promise to protect them.

Turning around Naruto suddenly flashed near Hinata and hugged her hard. He also looked towards the place where his son and the enemy was fighting, proud of his legacy.

-Hinata, the world is dying, half of it's people are already dead and the numbers are dwindling fast. I have found a solution and i hope in the next life i will fix the mistakes i have made. Said a serious Naruto with kind eyes to his wife.

-Naruto, i will always love you now and forever. Said a tearing Hinata, but stayed strong for him as she promised herself long time ago.

-This is not a goodbye, i know we'll meet again.

With this Naruto flashed in the sky, to take a last look at the world, at his village, at his family and friends.

**A/N: Hello everyone, thank you for your patience, here ends the prologue with you guessed a cliffhanger, but do not despair in a couple of hours i will upload the next chapter.**

**Thank you again for the reviews, i will try with time to fix my writing style and grammar.**

**Stay tuned.**

**P.S.: Some information.**

**I will follow the cannon closely for my timeline but adjust it for the butterfly effect.**

**I will try to limit the bashing and cliche moments.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rebirth of a hero

**Hello everyone, here is a new chapter, i will now have a short break till Monday when i will start work again. Thank you again for your support and have a nice reading.**

**I cannot use the " because of my keyboard settings being too different and i cant get used to it. But if its something you would want i will edit and add them.**

Chapter 2: Rebirth of a hero

With a last look at the world in front of his eyes, he started concentrating again inwardly. His Bijuu friends were already aware of what he was planning courtesy of Kurama. They will support him until the end, as would their father.

#Bijuu meeting place#

-'Kurama, when or where do you think I should start?' he asked after a moment of concentration.

-'Since we are talking about chakra and yours in particular then any time you had access to it is good, but because of my sealing you cannot go too close to your birth or you might destabilize the seal.' offered his trustworthy companion.

-'Maybe when you were supposed to awake your chakra in the academy?' Questioned the ever silent Isobu, he was familiar with the system from his talks with Yagura.

-'Hmm let me think… I remember trying to awaken my chakra in a clearing when I was around five year old, that should be both far from my birth and before Uchiha clan massacre, maybe this time not everyone will have to die.'

-'That could work Naruto, and if there is more chakra released when you arrive they can attribute it to me being inside you. On a side note, I will not be able to come with you and neither the others. You will be alone in this.'

-'I understand Kurama, and do not worry I was starting to miss your old murderous self.' He replied with a grin.

-'Naruto, we wish you good luck in your mission and we shall meet again' said Gyuki for all other gathered tailed beasts.

-'Thank you guys, I am looking forward to befriending you again'.

-'Good luck brat'.

#Over the ruined Konoha#

The battle on the ground stilled, Kawaki was looking curious and afraid to Naruto, and Boruto was looking at his father power with wide eyes.

Naruto started condensing his chakras and focusing on his memories of the past, more exactly when he awakened it first time. He theorized that it would be the same as Hiraishin. With the power of his eyes, he opened a rift into reality and looked beyond it by following the flow of chakra backwards.

Then he found it, but his chakra was depleting rapidly from keeping up the space rip and connection, and he willed himself to it. A moment later, a shade of himself with the knowledge and some chakra teleported into the unassuming little boy that was training in a clearing.

#30 year in the past#

#Forest clearing#

He was exhausted, today at the academy they introduced the chakra awakening exercise, yet as much as he was trying he could not grab his fleeting chakra. He tried and tried again and almost gave up. Putting his hands in the classic seal of confrontation, he started forcing himself again. He had a feeling that this time he will succeed, he knew it.

#Hokage Tower#

On another side of the city, in the central building, the Hokage was reading some of his favorite literature when suddenly the ground shook and he felt a big amount of chakra released. Worried of an attack he suddenly asked his guard Ambu to accompany him. Dog and Weasel were on guard duty at that time and they hastily followed the Hokage.

#8 trigram seal#

A giant orange furred fox with rabbit ears woke up from his long slumber, peeking out with an eye he asked himself if he went delirious or another Uchiha was messing with him. Why because for a fraction of a second he felt his father chakra.

Seeing that nothing changed he attributed it to his lack of sleep and long slumber and closed his eyes to rest again, he lost many sleepless years attached to that cursed spike planet

#Forest clearing#

"BOOM" a huge amount of dust and debris scattered around the clearing. In the middle of all that was standing Naruto, swirls of chakra around him. However, something was different, one would expect him to be ecstatic that he managed to awaken his chakra, yet the only thing that could be attributed to a child was the happy face that he succeeded traveling. His eyes were another thing, cold calculating and alert to see if anyone was around. His little body was slowly absorbing the chakra that traveled with him. All over himself, he started to feel strains because of the amount and his eyes started to sting, he started scratching them thinking the dust got into his eyes.

Hiruzen and his guards were fast to reach the spot; the rising dust and the chakra were a precise beacon for them to follow. When he got into the clearing, he could not believe his eyes, there standing Naruto in the middle of crater and no sign of other people or fox chakra.

Naruto realizing he has spectators tried to hide his extra chakra but he failed to realize the most important change, one that happened just a little while ago.

-Naruto, are you ok? Asked a worried Hokage while signaling his Ambu to stay on guard.

-Old man is that you? I cannot see anything with all this dust, answered Naruto thinking of what his young self could say.

Approaching Naruto he took a good look at him, his clothes were dirty and tattered and he was scratching his eyes.

-Yes Naruto is I the old man, look at me and stop scratching your eyes you might hurt yourself.

Naruto stopped and turned towards his old man voice, he did not know what to think about seeing him alive and well after all these years, but he was the Hokage and he had to endure, more since he had a mission to finish. When he opened his eyes everyone breaths stood in their throats.

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap' thought Naruto.

-How is this possible, whispered a surprised Hiruzen.

Dog and Weasel being behind the Hokage did not see Naruto eyes and raised an eyebrow at the pause. The old Hokage did not know if to be happy or to cry, The Rinnegan the famous dojutsu wield by the Sage of six paths was looking back at him.

Naruto in a panic of not knowing how to explain this he blurted the first thing on his mid.

-Old man you are so grey! And started laughing awkwardly.

-Naruto are you feeling ok? Or different than normal? Asked the Hokage while planning on what to do next.-Dog, Weasel please secure the area and stop anyone from coming too close I will handle it here.

-Aye Hokage-sama.

-Who was that Old man? Well I can feel my chakra and thing, and see this funny smoke all around and many lines on you, if that is you in front of me.

-Don't mind it Naruto, does anything hurt? He realized from this that the child must be able to see chakra and its pathways in a body.

-Just my head a bit and feel tired. Why everything is different Old man? Asked a curious Naruto or as curious one can be while acting and planning on how to resolve this mess.

The aged Hokage did not know how to explain this to his young surrogate grandson, and he did not know how to hide it from the others, this will worse than if everyone knew he is the son of the Fourth Hokage.

-Naruto it seems you have awakened a dojutsu. He explained slowly just so to not scare the child.

-What is a dojutsu? Naruto was playing along like the 5-year old curious child he was.

-Naruto dojutsu are ninja abilities that uses the eyes like the Hyuga and Uchiha.

-Yatta does that mean I am a ninja and I have a clan? asked a happy Naruto further cringing at himself for how easily he could still act so childish at his age.

-No Naruto, you still need to go through the Academy to be a ninja and … Hiruzen did not know if to lie or tell him that he was part of the Uzumaki clan. He remembered some rumor that there was another Uzumaki with the same eyes but died a while ago in the second war. He will have to tell him and better now than later since with these eyes he will get stronger and stronger.

-Naruto what I am about to tell you is a very guarded secret.

-Uh so I am part of a clan? Naruto was surprised that the old man would tell him about his parents, but attributed it to his surprise of seeing the Rinnegan.

-Long time ago there was a clan allied with Konoha, but unfortunately many people feared them and they were attacked and they all disappeared. Fortunately, one person of the clan was in Konoha at the time so she survived. That person was your mother Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto you are part of the Uzumaki Clan.

-Kushina? That was my mother? Naruto could not believe it that the Old man told him about his mother. Was she pretty?

-Naruto your mother was one of the most beautiful and talented kunoichi of this village.

At this Naruto smiled so much that he felt his face hurting but it was a genuine smile.

-Now, but we have a problem. Continued a smiling Hiruzen at seeing his happiness, yet inside he was sad that he could not tell him about his father either, he was not ready yet for that bag of worms.

-What problem Old man?

-First, can you try to concentrate and stop using your chakra with your eyes? Instructed the Hokage wanting to try disabling the dojutsu the usual way.

Naruto closed his eyes and strained to disable the Rinnegan but it was not working.

-Let's see if it worked, open your eyes Naruto. Yet once opened Hiruzen saw no difference, the purple-ringed eyes were staring back at him.

-Old man for me it is the same. Why do I need to hide my eyes? Asked Naruto thinking of a way he could do it.

-Because you are the last and awakened such a rare dojutsu, named Rinnegan, many people will want it or you so you will be in danger. He thought that he could try teaching the boy a genjustu, and while he did not know what the eyes power were they might help him if they were at least similar to the other two.

-How about some goggles? Offered Naruto thinking at Obito who wore goggles to hide the fact that he did not awaken his Sharingan.

-Goggles you say? Would you wear them every day? The Hokage had to give the child credit, he had imagination, and he vaguely remembered an Uchiha with that style, yes that might work. Maybe he could send some Ambu to see if they had something or make some pairs for the boy.

-I think they would look very cool Old man. Grinned Naruto, he really thought that.

-Very well, now close your eyes and keep them closed till I say you so, we will go to my office to find you a pair.

-Yatta I will travel like a ninja. Old man can you tell me more about my mother?

-Yes Naruto we will talk more in my office. And with this he grabbed the boy and Body Flickered away.

Some distance away, having felt the Hokage departing, the Ambu was too returning to the tower with the question in their mind of what happened to Naruto. They were also silently in awe at the amount of chakra released.

**A/N Here ends the second chapter.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**P.S. : Why Naruto has the Sharingan? Well i think its like this. Uzumaki are descendants of Asura and Asura is the son of Hagoromo. And we know that in every DNA there is some dormant attribute that might awaken or might not. Now with his SO6P chakra from the future, it wont be a big jump to think that it would manifest the Rinnegan in his younger self. Now he wont use all 6 paths and powers suddenly and while he wont have the same restrictions like Nagato he will still be limited.**

**About Jirayia team, it is not said anywhere that Jirayia has reported to the Hokage about them but since Danzo met them, its possible he was acting upon info available at that time around.**


End file.
